Animorphs Extended
by commandercody3838
Summary: Alright so this is my first go and a fanfic. I'm quite new to story writing and this has been on my mind for awhile now. It's about me being bored with school and I built a lab to invent new weapons. I didn't realize how advanced they where until the Andalites find me. Any battles I will be in I will be involved indirectly or disguised. M rating JUST in case. More people in later.


The Andalites Found Me

FanFic by Isaiah

Chapter 1

My name is Nathan. The war between the Yeerks and humans has become active again 5 years after Visser 1 is detained for his war crimes. There was sort of a cold war where there have been threats from the remnants of the Yeerk Empire now lead by The One. They are now strictly going in as silent as possible and well take all the time necessary to spread their corruption throughout Earth. They have realized that it is their only chance to secure their future with the 7 billion hosts to run the Yeerk Empire. Even with the Kelbrid it would still become a major addition. With the Animorphs lost in action aboard the Rachel, who well be able to stop them? A lot of this I didn't know until the Andalites thought humans where achieving a major advance in technology until they arrived and only found me with the residual evidence.

I got off the bus from High School and rode my Solowheel the rest of the way home. I still think even this technology is quite new, efficient, and fun to ride since all I do is just balance on one wheel and let the gyros do the work. I unlocked the front door and walked in, dropped my back pack off of my shoulders, and slid out of my leather long coat after transferring my regular items; keys, wallet, smart phone; to my pants pockets. I was beginning the evening where I made a routine check mistake and allowed residual gamma radiation to emit from me and my lab without knowing, giving the Andalites an idea of what I was doing, or what they thought all of humanity was doing.

I walked down the short hall of the double wide mobile home, took a right into my room, and took out anything that could be harmed by the various radiations that I am experimenting with. After that I opened my closet, slid a hidden slot into a pocket in the wall, and pressed an almost barely visible button and I started my descent 50 feet below ground level.

My lab is maintained entirely by me to maintain its secrecy and is even kept directly off the grid. Now to explain why I have made this secret area is because I was bored and wanted to see if something like this could work. I was charging the capacitors slowly under home electric and solar power which has taken me about a month to accomplish. I am about to sustain an element that will emit gamma radiation into a concentrated beam of energy as soon as a neutron was shot into the element without causing an explosion. I was creating the Dragon Beam for the war cruiser Dragon Wing which became a later project after the Andalites told me what was happening. It took time but I have finally achieved a working prototype and I am about to test it and then try for variable power settings so I don't waste energy on smaller targets. I later found out that it is the same technology as the Andalite shredder and Yeerk Dracon cannon.

I began switching all the necessary components on, cooling, power to particle accelerator, and many other various things that use power from the capacitors. I was running on a time limit on how much the capacitors have otherwise I'll have to wait another month. I got behind the lead shield and was ready to fire. Everything was powered up and was waiting for me to fire neutrons into the element. I sit the amount and fired them in. I heard and felt a deep humming in the air as the beam powered up and the element went into a controlled unbalance. It felt like standing in front of a very big subwoofer. About 3 seconds later **_ffssseeerrrrr_** a brilliant yellow beam sliced through the air and on to the sacrificial piece of tungsten. I was wearing a modified welding helmet to block out gamma radiation and the intense light.

The beam only lasted about 3 quick seconds and went out as quickly as it came on. The tungsten was practically molten and was cooling quickly. I checked the counter for radiation and found that the element was stable and was only letting out alpha radiation similar to a smoke detector. I shut everything down and switched the capacitors back to charging. Now as I head back up and eat dinner and prepare for tomorrow I just hope that no one could have seen that on sensors.

Chapter 2

My name is Ithileran-Halas-Corain. I am head of Interplanetary Communications and monitor all known planets that have an intelligent species. I was getting ready to leave so I could eat a little before heading up for bed when I noticed an interesting reading from the blue and green planet Earth. It appeared as if the humans have made a major advancement in technology yet we have withdrawn our presence there now that all Yeerk forces have gone into hiding in deep space or have been terminated.

Suddenly I heard someone approaching; it was Jaham, a military prince. I saved the records and minimized the window just before he walked in. _Anything new that could show signs of Yeerks or The One?_ Jaham said. _Nothing unusual at all. If the yeerks are anywhere they must be either in deep space or in Z-Space._ I replied. _Good to know. It's getting late. I'm heading back to my duties._ With that he trotted off the way he came.

These reports needed to make their way to a scientist for an expedition. I immediately contacted Offeran and sent him the reports. _Alright take an old repurposed science ship. I'll meet you at these coordinates._ He said. _Sounds good. I'll load the ship with any equipment will need and we should expect to be there in three Earth days._

Once set getting passed security was easy. We just told them that I was off studying an anomaly that seemed interesting and I was bored with the war over. I set the location and made the translation into Z-Space. We were off to Earth and will find out how Earth has acquired such technology. I just hope the Yeerks were not part of this.

Chapter 3

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. Once I got dressed and left my room I was greeted by my parents. I generally just give them the eh of a sleepy good morning. There seems to be a whole language of grunts and sounds. I took care of the rest of morning things and packed my lunch. I rode the Solowheel up to the bus stop and sat back on one of these rocking chairs. I wondered if anyone had equipment advanced enough to pick up that amount of radiation underground. I dismissed the possibility since almost anything is safe underground. All of school went fine. I felt awake the rest of the way after marching band yet dazed through English while listening to Lord of the Flies. On my way to Pike for welding class I noticed a weird haze in the air like a mirage. I dismissed it and didn't think anything else of it. I was listening to instrumental music when I heard a voice. I jumped a bit and it said to stay calm. I looked out the window and noticed the mirage was shaped a lot like a ship with a big curve on top ending in a point.

Once I got back from Pike the mirage was still following me until I got home. It landed out in the forest to stay hidden I assumed. I went inside and locked the door. I got out any homework I had and once I was done with the first page there was a knock on the sliding door. I went over and saw that there was a note left that said to follow the path in the far corner of the yard to the path that leads to the end of the property. I got the electric ranger and headed down to that corner in the path.

The first thing I noticed was a brilliant ship with gentle curves and a long arcing bit that came up on top of the ship similar to how their tails looked. The Andalites had drawn weapons and were approaching me with what looked like some type of scanner. The smaller one said _You seem to have lost most of the residual radiation but it still exists here in small quantities. Are you the one responsible for constructing an energy weapon similar to these? How did you acquire the technology?_ There where similar questions about how I made some huge leap in technology that humans shouldn't have been able to make and that they were restricting access to technology so we could figure it out on our own..

I interrupted them "Let me just show you around. Can you do that cloak thing again? I don't want anyone freaking out." They turned into a mirage and said that only I can see it and I got in the EV ranger with them in the bed. They liked the fact that this one was a lot quieter than all the other ones they've seen. I had to explain that it was electric instead of a chemical combustion engine.

Once back at the house we went down the elevator into the lab. I showed them what I was doing and that it's called the Dragon Beam.


End file.
